Fil de forum:La guerre des Clans/@comment-30898994-20160730190453
Salutations Je partage une énorme théorie anglophone qui explique le retour du clan du ciel dans le lac ! Le hors-série le voyage d'Aile de faucon m'intrigue justement (date de sortie 1 otctobre) . Et si le clan du ciel revenait s'installer dans le lac? Possible même si y'a pas de place pour un cinquiéme clan :D. Alors je préfére vous prévenir , cette théorie n'est basée sur rien de concret , c'est juste un ensemble d'impression vis à vis des de divers élements que l'on a exhumé tout au long de l'histoire de lgdc. Donc je n'y crois pas trop , sa se base sur trop de flou et pas mal d'incohérence (en particulier un territoire limitée pour un cinquième clan et je doute que lorsque étoile de givre avait dit que son clan ne regarderait plus jamais les étoiles c'était condamner lui même . Beaucoup de bruits pour rien . Mais bon si le cycle 7 c'est le retour du clan du ciel Alors le cycle 8 c'est la meute des survivants qui vient rencontrer les chats du lacs . Mais J'aimerais savoir votre avis quand même. /Spoiler/ Il me semble juste dans The Apprentice's Quest , juste aprés la mort de tempête de sable par une blessure infectée de renard ou avant je ne sais plus , il est peut-être dit que les membres du clan du ciel ce sont dispersés à causes d'autres chats , vous n'êtes pas sûr ? Le début du livre commence par les guérrisseurs qui sont à la source du lune . Dans un rêve Jay voit un groupe de chat dont étoile de feu & étoile noire & étoile du léopard sont présent. Etoile de feu s'avance et prend la parole Il s'agit bien d'étoile de feu qui délivre la prophétie à Jay. Embrace what you find in shadow , for only they can clear the sky. Aprés un silence de quelques instants , Oeil de gaie fouette sa queue dans la frustration et demande à étoile de feu ce que sa signifie . Amusant ^^. Au début du livre Alderkit & Sparkkit sont encore des chatons et vont devenirs apprentis sous le nom de : Alderpaw (pour mentor Patte de mulot) & Sparkpaw (pour mentor Cherryfall) Qui s'en fou ? Jusque là rien de spéciale , les 2 apprentis découvre le territoire du lac et les frontières (qui ont un peu changer) avec leurs mentor respectif . Je saute donc quelque chapitre (qui n'apporte rien à la théorie). Alderpaw(nuage d'aulnes) révèle le rêve qu'il a fait à la source de lune à tempête de sable.et le lui décrit de façon très précise. Donc tempête de sable n'est pas encore morte pas la blessure infectée du renard , elle lui dit aussi que ces chats qu'il a put voir en rêve son des anciens membres du clan du ciel : -Leafstar (étoile de feuille) -Sharpclaw (griffe féroce) -Echosong (écho d'argent) !!!!!!!Remarque : Si tempête de sable n''a pas était tuer par un renard , c'est que elle et étoile de feu était les seuls à connaître le clan du ciel dans la quête d'étoile de feu , et alors? Si l'auteur n'avais pas tuer tempête de sable par un renard ou autre chose avant , c'est uniquement pour quelle guide nuage d'aulnes dans sa quête ! Puisque étoile de feu est mort , elle était donc la seule à pouvoir lui confier son secret !'' Puis Alderpaw et tempête de sable vont voir étoile de ronce et raconte sa vision. Alderpaw comprend alors que d'autre chats de son clan ont eux la même vision. Le chef du clan lui dit même qu'il a était choisit pour cette quête. Etoile de ronce décide de faire une assemblée de clan et explique que le clan du ciel à était détruit et qu'il faut le reconstituer . Alderpaw et d'autres protestent disant que le clan du ciel n'est pas un problème pour le clan du tonnerre mais hélas étoile de ronce raconte la quête d'étoile de feu pour le reconstituer à l'époque et finit par convaincre son clan. Finalement Alderpaw accepte d'aider le clan du ciel , donc sa quête. Un long chapitre de débat avec sa mére Poil d'écureille et étoile de ronce pour savoir qui va l'accompagner. Pendant une patrouille , un renard inflige une morsure à tempête de sable et la plaie s'infecte . Ensuite une fois au camp , dans son sommeil , Alderpaw a une vision : Des chats ( du clan du ciel ?) qui hurle à l'aide et vont dans tout les sens Et raconte à tempête de sable sa vision et lui dit en pleine agonie qu'il doit partir accomplir sa quête. Tempête de sable est morte (j'ai versée une larme , personnage que je suis depuis tant d'année....) Ma théorie se base ici , tout ce que j'ai dit ne sert à rien. Juste pour que vous comprenez mieux ^^. Donc je saute un peu ,voir beaucoup : Alderpaw trouve d'étrange chats , ils pensent que ce sont les membres du clan du ciel. Il recontre un chat rain de ce clan , rain et d'autre escorte les membres du tonnerre vers le chef du clan du ciel en personne : DarkTail Darktaill se présente comme la fait rain (Pluie) et demande ce qu'ils veulent au clan du ciel. Nuage d'aulnes est confus , le chef devrait s'appeller Darkstar , il pense que c'est parceque ils font les choses autrements dans un clan aussi loin. Darktail vient complimenter Alderpaw en personne , lui disant qu'il est impressioné par le chemin aussi loin qu'il a fait mais que le clan du ciel ne peut pas rejoindre le lac. Alderpaw croit qu'il est là pour les aider mais est incapable de voir quoi que ce soit que ces chats ont besoins d'aide . Il se souvient de son rêve de chat criant à l'aide , et se rend compte alors qu'il ne peut pas abondonner Skyclan. Un autre chat (Needlepaw) suggère qu'ils peuvent aider à la chasse et à la patrouille . Darktail accepte et dit même qu'ils peuvent apprendre les un des autres pour s'aiguiser ( s'améliorer dans la langue des chats). un peu comme la fait conteur avec les élus (cycle 2.....). Le lendemain matin , les chats du clan du tonerre témoigne d'une bataille entre les membres du clan du ciel eux même. Des guerriers âgées avaient combattuts des reines et les anciens pour de la nourriture. Sparkpaw confronte Darktail disant si ils sont bien sûr de suivre le code du guerrier mais Darktail répond que son code à lui et que les plus forts peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent , les malades et les plus faibles prennent soin d'eux mêmes. (la loi de la jungle) Remarque : Fléche grise (un ancien du clan de l'ombre nous dit que le clan du sang jadis vivait dans les mêmes conditions . Ensuite nuage d'aulnes traite un chat malade avec de la tanaisie , et Darktail semble interrésé par les herbes , il va organisé des partrouilles pour en récolter et ce serra un succés. Nuage d'aulnes voit Rain et Needlepaw parler les un des autres (calomnie) et pense que la premiére leçon à leurs apprendre et la compassion . Remarque : Je pense aussi que Nuage d'Aulnes à un pouvoir mais ce n'est pas le sujet . Il écoute ce qu'ils disent , certains envisagent même de quitter le clan. Durant une partit de chasse , nuage d'aulnes rencontre un chat : Mistfeather . Nuage d'aulnes se présente comme un chat du clan du tonnerre et Mistfeather reconnait le clan du tonnerre en criant qu'il doit savoir un terrible secret sur étoile de feu , il lui dit que le vieux clan du ciel a était chassé de la gorge par les nouveaux chats rogues (voleurs) et ils avaient prit leurs territoires par la force ! Mistfeather lui dit que le clan a était incapable de combattre les voleurs , en raison des temps durent et l''es guerriers du jours '' ont été incapable de se battre pour eux car ils étaient avec leurs deux-pattes. Remarque : Sky-clan destiny nous explique qui sont les guerriers du jour , il faut le lire pour comprendre ^^. Nuage d'Aulnes se rend compte alors que si les chats de la gorge ne se comporte pas comme un clan c'est qu'il ne sont pas un clan. A ce moment Darktail apparaît , (en découvre qu'il est un maître de la dissumulation et l'espionnage que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence . ) Grondant Nuage d'Aulnes qu'il semble comploter contre lui et son clan. Il attaque Mistfeather et le tue facilement . Nuage d'Aulnes sais qu'il n'a aucune chance contre un tel combattant et se rend. Darktail traine Alderpaw au camp et annonce que lui et ses compagnons (clan du tonnerre) conspiraient contre eux. Darktail déclare qu'il les laissera partir jusqu'a ce que les membres du clan du tonnerre ne représente aucune menace et il promet. Nuage d'Aulnes se demande si ils peuvent croire à sa promesse. Molewhisker commente que darktail est le mal incarnée , tandis que d'autre chats du clan l'affirme le sourire mauvais . Les chats décident de s'enfuir , de quitter ce clan du ciel , mais Sparkpaw s'y opposes . Nuage d'Aulnes lui répond qu'ils ne peuvent pas aider le clan du ciel maintenant . Alderpaw se rend compte que cette quête est un échec , et Cherryfall ympathise avec lui. Ils traversèrent la rivère mais le courant était trop fort et emporte Nuage d'Aulnes et Needlepaw. Rassurée vous ils vont pas mourire. Le courant les emportes hors d'une chute et se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent trouver les autres Ils trouvérent Bob un chat du coin sympas qui leur donne de la nourriture de bipéde . Bob leurs dit même oû traversé , mais Nuage d'aulnes est déprimée d'avoir échouer dans sa mission pour retrouver le clan du ciel . Needlepaw lui dit d'une voit dure comme la pierre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et que ces vision signifiait autre chose (les chats du lac demandant à l'aide je suppose ? U_u^^) Nuage d'Aulnes voit tempête de sable dans ces rêves et lui dit qu'il n'a pas échouer et qu'il doit juste trouver un chemin différent ''. Lorsque Les 2 chats entrent dans un tunnel pensant qu'il méne vers le lac , ils trouvérent 2 chatons abondonner par leurs mére , il décide de ne pas les abondonners et de chasser pour les nourrires . Puis de les nommer et de les emporter pensant qu'ils feront une bonne recrue pour le clan du tonnerre . Pendant le voyage du retour au territoire du lac , à la crête donnant vision sur les territoires des 4 clans , Nuage d'Aulne dit à Needlepaw de taire l'affaire de la gorge aux chats du lacs. Puis il lui demande d'apporter ces chatons au territoire du clan du tonnerre mais Needlepaw crache sur lui . Nuage d'aulnes le regarde surprit , devient furieux et lui dit qu'il ne le laissera pas ces chatons être amenés à Shadowclan oû il n'ya pas de régle oû les apprentis sont autoriser à briser le code du guerrier. Il affirme que la quête ne regarde que lui et donc les chatons lui revienent de droit. Needlepaw deviens de plus en colére en disant que la seule solution au probléme et de séparer les chatons pour les ameners chaqu'un à un clan. Thunder & Shadow (Le nom du tome 2 , coincidence ? Je ne crois pas :p Nuage d'aulne ne change pas d'avis et lui hurle que la quête ne regarde que lui . A ce moment là , un chat bondit sur Nuage d'Aulnes et il reconnait le chat comme Molewhisker , PoppyFrost , Birchfall et Berryrose derrière lui . Rassurée , Nuage d'aulnes baisse sa garde et montre les chatons et dit qu'ils sont au clan du tonnerre désormais . Needlepaw essaie de lui parler mais Birchfall accepte et les prends lui disant qu'ils pourront en parler à la prochaine assemblée . Nuage d'aulnes lui dit adieu qui signifie plutôt = nous nous reverrons sale traître à la prochaine assemblée. Au camp , LilyHeart(Coeur de lis) allaite les 2 chatons Twigkit & violetkit. Nuage d'aulnes vient souvent leurs rendre visite à la poupounière . Un jour jay lui dit qu'étoile de ronce veut lui parler , lui & jay & feuille de lune viennent s'entrenir en secret avec étoile de ronce , il raconte tout ce qui c'est passé dans la gorge et ils demandent ce qu'ils vont faire au rogues (voleurs) et étoile de ronce lui dit qu'il ne vont rien faire du tout. Poil d'écureuil s'incruste et demande ce qu'ils vont faire des chatons. Etoile de ronce lui dit qu'ils vont les garder mais Jay lui dit que le clan de l'ombre a une demie-réclamation sur eux. Quand il est temps pour l'assemblée , Sparkpaw & Alderpaw prennent chaque chatons pour les transporter vers l'îles . Quand l'assemblée commence , étoile fauve ignore toutes les nouvelles 'normal' et aborde directement les chatons. Alderpaw est furieux car il pense que Needlepaw a trahis sa promesse de ne rien dire sur le clan du ciel (Remarque : Nuage d'Aulnes l'a aussi trahis car il avait raconter tout à étoile de ronce ...... Etoile de ronce parle dans la façon dont ils avaient envoyer des chats du clan du tonnerre pour la prophétie et comment ils avaient trouver les chatons. Rowanstar étoile de fauve ne s'arrette pas là et rappelle à étoile de ronce que Needlepaw a aussi aider Nuage d''Aulnes dans sa quête . Mais étoile de ronce demande ce que fesait Needlepaw en premier lieu et s'il est normal pour un apprenti du clan de l'ombre de ''to wander on their own '' (traduction please) étoile de fauve trés gênée dit que c'est lui aussi son affaire et qu'ils doivent décider ou les chatons vont vivrent. Mistystar (étoile de brume) interfère , demandant plus de détailles poliment sur la prophétie car elle et Onestar(étoile solitaire) l'écoutent pour la première fois. étoile de ronce donne un compte rendu détaillé de la quête une fois de plus , alors que tout les dirigeant écoute , onestar dit qu'ils ne seront jamais capable de les séparer. étoile de fauve en disant que c'est le clan des étoiles a guidé Alderpaw et Needlepaw et que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoins de savoir. étoile de ronce miaule que les chatons n'ont pas besoins de savoir quoi-que ce soit et qu'il est de la résponsabilité du clan du tonnere de prendre soin d'eux jusqu'a ce qu'ils soivent assez vieux pour penser par eux-mêmes étoile de fauve montre les dents , en disant que Needlepaw prendra soin d'eux au clans de l'ombre. Mais : étoile de ronce souligne qu'ils sont en sécurité dans son clan. étoile solitaire grogne disant qu'étoile de ronce veut garder les chatons pour lui tout seul étoile de brume refuse , disant que la prophétie appartient a tout les chats de la forêt. étoile de ronce déclare que le clan de l'ombre aura droit à un chaton . Nuage d'Aulnes est choqué , sachant comment il est crul de les séparer mais il sait que 3 chef contre 1 , il n'avait pas le choix. étoile solitaire ce plaint que le chaton viens au clan de l'ombre et qu'ils devraient les élevès tous ensemble . Sparpaw demande comment cela pourra fonctionner et traite Onestar de 'mousebrain' Cervelle de souris . Etoile de ronce demande à Etoile de fauve de choisir un chatons. Celui ci choisit la noire et blanc , Nuage d'aulnes la présente comme Violetkit , il demande aussi à Rowanstar de prendre soin d'elle et celui ci promet. Nuage d'Aulnes sent un sentiments d'appréhension en lui , sachant comment il est mauvais de séparer frére et soeur. Il essaie de réconforter Twigkit et regarde autour rencontrant Needlepaw. Il se demande si elle a tout raconté à son chef et si elle va prendre soin de Violetkit. Il se promet alors d'aider Tiwgkit dans son parcourt dans le clan du tonnerre . Fin du mini-résumé de The Apprentice's Quest . Par contre le livre Thunder & Shadow nous dit clairement que le groupe de voleur de Darktail a pisté Nuage d'Aulnes , et que le clan de l'ombre sera le prochain a tomber. Et le livre Shattered Sky nous dit que le clan de l'ombre est tomber et que Darktail veut briser les autres clans un par un , et que Nuage d'aulnes doit retrouver l'ancien clan du ciel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et si le clan du ciel revenait dans le lac? Vous en pensez quoi?